


Even The Ocean Gawks At True Beauty, My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Everyone is salty, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, He doesn't die!, I'll go down with this ship, If you blink you'll miss Keith's dad, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith thinks Lance is pretty, Kinda want her to be my mom, Lance and Allura are outcasts because they have feelings, Lance and Allura's dad is a dick., Lance likes to sing to random sea creatures, M/M, Mermaid! Keith, Mermaid! Matt, Mermaid! Pidge, Mermaid! Shiro, Mermaid!Hunk, Mermaid!Zarkon, Oh yeah Zarkon is Keith and Shiro's step dad, Rover is a fish. Don't know what kind yet but I'll get there, Semi soulmate Au, Siren!Allura, Siren!Coran, Siren!Lance, So is Zarkon, The lions are dolphins, Their mom is great, cause it's a mermaid au...... Yeah, cause it's the ocean, i should be studying, mermaid au, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith had never seen a tail so pretty. Next to his of course but he believed this tail was even prettier than his. As the siren drifted towards the sandy sea floor , Keith followed slowly. He trailed the siren from a distance as it weaved in and out of the coral and chirped to the small colorful fish flashing by. Keith continued to trail the siren, not noticing the quick figure trailing him until he was thrown into a tumble and he realized another siren was trying to claw at his gills~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keith is a merman that has always been impressed by every thing around him, but when it comes to the stars he believes he's never seen anything more beautiful. Until he meets a siren who also swims too close to the surface. Keith knows chasing sirens is dangerous and could get him killed, but he's so drawn to this beautiful creature who seems so much like him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sighed as he drifted slowly through the current. It wasn't as powerful here so he was okay to float on his back and look up at the colorful fish as they drifted by him. His gaze slipped off them and past the water's surface, up to the sky full of puffy white clouds and a clear blue color. He sighed again and lightly kicked his tail to give himself a boost through the waters. They were beginning to get a little rough meaning he was getting closer to where the current got stronger. He swam till he was out of the current and came to a large coral reef teeming with fish that swam in little groups. He gently chirped to some of them and they gently swam through his fingers and his hair. He smiled softly and chirped again, showing his approval of them. A few began to drift around his tail and he gazed down at them. He laughed and gently brushed them off of his tail. They swam off and he continued to stare at his tail.

He thought back on how his mother said his tail was the prettiest in the sea. Starting at blood red and slowly fading down to salmon it was the only tail in his colony with more than two colors. The colors in between ranged to every red imaginable. His mother's tail was a royal purple with lavender around her hips. His brother Shiro's was black with dots of dark gray. His stepfather Zarkon had a slimy plain gray tail. Pidge, one of his best friend's had barely shed her light green guppy scales but it looked like hers would be a pastel green with darker green patterns down the sides. Matt, Pidge's brother had an amber tail with hints of chocolate on the bottom. Hunk, one of his other friends had a soft yellow tail with a golden sheen over some of it.

Suddenly, he was broken out his thoughts of tails when he noticed the water was a lot darker and all the fish had scattered off to hiding spots. He stared up at the surface of the ocean. He smiled and hurriedly swam to the top. Poking his head out he stared at the black canvas of the sky with the glowing stars dappling it at intervals. He continued to stare at them and smile, breathing in the beauty. He never even noticed the figure only a few feet away from him until he saw a flash of tail as it slipped below the water

As Keith swam back to the colony he could only wonder who's tail it was. The only part of it had seen was it's deep blue color. He tried to think of everyone in the colony that had a blue tail but sadly no one he knew had one that matched the one he'd saw. It had seemed a lot slimmer than most and he didn't know of any other merperson that would dare go to the surface. The risk of being seen or caught was too high for the rest of the colony. Every merperson from birth was told stories of other merpeople who had swum to the surface and lost their lives to pirates and others who wished to sell the scales for a profit. When he was younger he had been terrified but after seeing the stars and watching the way the moonbeams bounced around the sea's surface, he knew he had to see it right then. He thought he was the only one, until now. He knew that he'd have to find out who it was that had also come to the surface. He looked up and noticed that he had made it into the colony and was fast approaching his house.

 

The colony looked kinda like what human towns were described as except that every house was lovingly carved out of colorful stone by the first generation that had lived there. His grandfather had carved his out of a pale teal colored stone when his mother had been born and it was time for his grandparents to leave their homes and raise his mother. Sadly his grandfather and grandmother passed away two cycles after Keith was born. Shiro, Keith, and his mother all lived in the house to this very day. He entered the house and was worried to see his mother and stepfather floating in front of him. He stopped as his mother swam towards him, her arms crossed.

 

"Keith, my dear son. Where have you been?" Keith nervously shifted in the doorway and cleared his throat." Momma, I was umm... Swimming around the buff. That's all." She gazed at him and seemed to grow taller." Keith...... I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt but if this ever and I mean ever happens again you will be grounded. Deal?" Keith nodded his head softly and his mother relaxed. She gently ran her hand through his black hair that matched hers in shade. He looked at her and really studied her. Her hair was braided and fell to her hips. It had sea flowers woven into the braid and a few seashells sitting in her hair. Her gray eyes had deep laugh lines around them from years of laughing and smiling. Her skin was pale and she had light freckles along her cheeks. It was obvious she was still as pretty as her younger years and Keith smiled at how amazing she was. Her personality shone through her beauty. As she pushed locks of hair out of his face Keith saw Zarkon piercing him with his sharp gaze. His stepfather was a brutal man who favored punishment like it was a sport. He knew that even though his mother would punish him, Zarkon would try to make his life difficult. Zarkon hated Keith and Shiro with a fiery passion. Keith shivered slightly and his mother fussed at him about getting sick. He excused himself and swam up to his room. He sat down on the large shell bed he had and sighed. He'd spend the whole day tomorrow figuring out who the other merperson was.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith drags his friends to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for my shit attempts at dialogue and me accidentally reflecting on to characters

The next day Keith decided he'd head back to where he spotted the other merperson as early as possible. Which was around the time he woke up. After eating breakfast at the demand of his mother, he waved to Shiro before swimming out the door. He hightailed it through town till he reached his friend Hunk's house. Swimming up to the door he knocked politely. He was greeted by Hunk's mother 

 

"Good morning Keith. How are you today?" Mrs. Garrett chirped to him happily. Keith greeted her quietly." Hey, Mrs. Garrett. I was wondering if Hunk could hang out today." Mrs. Garrett nodded." I'll go get him, dear." She swam away as Keith waited by the door frame. Soon enough Hunk came swimming down from the second floor. He smiled." Hey, Keith. What's up?" Keith waved Hunk over and they swam out of the house." Eh not much. Just wanted to see if you and Pidge want to hang out. I know Pidge and Matt have been fighting over Pidge's tail lately." Hunk laughed. It was a deep and rumbling laugh that came from within his chest. He nodded. "Yeah, I heard that Matt's been teasing her about how slowly she's shedding her guppy scales. Must be hard, being a late bloomer and all." Keith rolled his eyes and nodded." Tell me about it. Shiro was a late bloomer and shedding his scales took forever for him. He always complained that with how fast mine were shedding I'd be full tailed before him."

 

As they continued to talk, they soon reached the Holt household. They knocked on the door as they heard the sound of bickering and a dish or two being thrown. Soon after their fourth knock, Mrs. Holt opened the door looking weary. "Hello boys, how are," she said around a yawn " you doing today?" Hunk smiled." Hey, Mrs. Holt, we're good. We decided to take Pidge off your hands for a while. Mrs. Holt smiled softly and nodded. She turned towards the kitchen." Katie, your friends are here to see you." The sound of arguing stopped before the noise of a cupboard being opened then someone being shoved in sounded. Pidge swam out of the kitchen. She made her way over to Hunk and Keith." Hey, guys. Let's blow this fishsicle stand. Oh and Mom, Matt's stuck in the cupboard. Love ya, bye." She grabbed Hunk and Keith's hand dragging them out the door.

 

Pidge didn't stop until they were at the edge of the colony. When they finally stopped she turned to Hunk and Keith." It's probably gonna take her a few hours to get Matt out. I shoved him pretty far in there. So why'd you guys come over?" Keith shrugged." Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. I actually uh kinda need your guys help." Hunk and Pidge looked at him curiously." Well, you see I kinda might have sorta swam up to the surface. But that's beside that point." He covered swiftly when he saw their eyes widen." I saw someone, well actually someone's tail. And I need help finding them. So, will you help me?" Hunk looked at Pidge then back at Keith." I'm in, I guess. It's safer to swim together than swim alone like mom always says." Keith turned to Pidge and she swam back and forth nervously in a line." I mean you'll have to pay me, and if we die I'm beating your ass in the afterlife." She glared at Keith then continued her swim pacing." But I'll help you seeing as Matt and Shiro have a thing going on and you are one of my only friends." Keith grinned and ruffled her hair slightly." Thank you, Katie, Hunk. I own you guys one." Pidge swatted at his hand." Yeah yeah. Now, here did you see this tail?" As they started swimming Keith told them everything he'd saw that day having to do with the tail.

 

After they reached the area Keith had been in yesterday, they started to search around for any sign of the other merperson. So far they had come up empty-handed. They had began to get discouraged until Pidge noticed an area where the sand was shifted as if someone had been looking for something. That or a stingray had hidden under it. It was honestly their only lead and it really wasn't even a real lead. Keith had decided that moping around near a small coral reef was best. He wouldn't talk to either Pidge or Hunk. He almost seemed sick with how distraught he was. Hunk had tried showing him all the fish that wove patterns in the water between the coral. Pidge had taken a more violent approach and began to pelt him with small gray rocks she'd found in the sand. Hunk had attempted to stop her but she just pinned him with a steely gaze that spoke of anger and violent intentions if he didn't back off.

 

Keith just ignored the feeling of small pebbles hitting his head and tried to think back to last night.He'd only really seen the tail. Nothing more and nothing less. The tail had been narrower, almost seeming as if the person was a merchild. But that was impossible seeing as merchildren didn't leave their homes until they began to shed their guppy scales. He began to swim pace slowly, deep in thought. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the soft melodic humming coming from the far side of the coral reef. He jolted when he felt Pidge's small hands shaking him. He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him softly and pointed to the coral. He listened closely and heard the humming growing louder until a soft tenor voice flitted through the water. Keith motioned for Pidge and Hunk to follow as he crept silently through the coral. The reached a coral bush where the singing was much louder. Keith poked his head out then reeled back suddenly knocking into Hunk and Pidge. They floundered slightly as a sharp cry left Keith's mouth. The singing stopped suddenly and Keith heard the sound of someone moving through the water at a swift pace away from them. He shot up and caught a glimpse of the person at a better angle this time. His eyes drifted over a tan, lithe torso leading down to a tail that started at a teal and darkened slowly into indigo. He gulped when he realized that this person wasn't a mermaid. The slim powerful tail built for fast moving. The melodic voice. He looked at Hunk and Pidge who finally joined and one word rolled off his tongue." Siren"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Shiro gives good advice to angsty merteens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douchebag Zarkon gets shut down by Mama Kogane. Also Shatt fluff. Angsty Keith is me guys.

It took a few minutes plus Pidge's unholy screeching for the merteens to finally calm down to a reasonable level. Keith had tangled his hands into his hair and was tugging on it aggressively as he swim paced back and forth. Pidge had taken to clinging onto Hunk's arm. They followed Keith with their eyes as he silently murmured words to himself all while seeming to become more agitated. He finally stopped and turned to Hunk and Pidge. After few deep breaths, shown by his gills frilling outward, his shoulders relaxed.

 

"Alright, guys. We're fine now." Pidge squawked indignantly and started to interrupt him but Hunk covered her face with his hand. She slumped down angrily and crossed her arms. Keith sighed softly and continued speaking." So maybe we saw a siren and alerted it to our presence, but we're fine now. It left and we're safe." Pidge continued to glare at Keith, her fists clenched." Keith, we could've died. Sirens are ruthless and kill anything in their path. There's still a chance it could come back with more of its kind and kill everyone in the colony. We need to leave now." While Pidge didn't show it outwardly, Keith could tell she was scared. Hunk nodded in agreement." Yeah man. It's possible it could come back and eat us. And let's be honest, you guys probably taste a lot better than me." Keith and Pidge looked at him disbelievingly and he shrugged." What it's true." Keith shook his head slowly." Okay yeah, whatever. But it was only one siren so-." He was cut off by Pidge." So we should leave and never come back. How's that sound?" She stared at Keith and Hunk with wide eyes. They agreed and finally started swimming home, trying to shake the thoughts of ruthless sirens out of their heads.   
  
When they finally made it back to the colony Hunk and Pidge separated from Keith at their houses, promising not to mention the siren to anyone. Keith made his way home alone after they all went their separate ways. He pushed open the door to his house not expecting to run into his stepfather. Zarkon dropped a pile of scripts onto the ground and growled. He turned his steely gaze on Keith, anger flashing across his face. Keith stared up at him ready for the bombardment of questions and insults. Zarkon growled again. Keith raised an eyebrow at this." Wow Zarkon, I didn't know you were a lowly fish. Here I thought you were a highly sophisticated merman when really you're just a bottom feeder." Zarkon raised his hand, ready to beat Keith senseless when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted him. Keith peeked around his stepfather to see his mother, in all her glory staring at her husband and child.  
  
" Zarkon dear, don't you have anything better to do than threaten my son. Maybe Keith is right and you are just a lowly bottom feeder." Her eyes crinkled with laugh lines as she smiled at Keith. He sighed and swam over to her. He gave her a hug and she pets his hair." Sorry,  I'm home so late Mama. Hunk, Pidge and I were hanging out all day near the coral forest." Zarkon turned to the mother and son duo after picking up the scripts." I thought I told you not to go there, sea slug." Keith turned to him and threateningly puffed out his gills. Zarkon would've met his challenge head on had his wife not intervened." That's enough. Zarkon, you may be my husband but Keith is my son. I decide how to handle him. And as for that little nickname, it'll have to go, bottom feeder. If you two can't get along I'll be forced to make both of you do one of Shiro's bonding exercises with me." Keith began to protest." But mooooooom. Shiro's bonding exercises are lame." Zarkon nodded." Giulia if there is one thing we agree on its that Shiro's bonding moments are terrible." Keith's mother shook her head." I love all of you but I will always choose my boys first Zarkon. I agree with you that Keith was disrespectful however I think it was justified by the fact that you've treated Keith like your enemy from day one. Treat him how you want to be treated." With those words, Giulia left her husband and son alone. Keith turned to Zarkon and smiled smugly." Bonding exercises, bottom feeder." He swam off but not before Zarkon cuffed him in the back of his head.  
  
Keith snickered and swam up to the second floor. He reached Shiro's bedroom door and knocked softly before opening it. Now Keith was normally ready to see a lot of odd things when he opened Shiro's door. Sometimes he saw random fish or a sea snake. What he didn't expect to see was Shiro laying on his bed with Matt Holt curled up on his chest. Keith knew they had something going on but cuddling was some mushy gushy next level stuff. Both Matt and Shiro turned to the door and saw a flabbergasted Keith there. Matt pushed himself off Shiro, embarrassed at being caught cuddling, which caused him to tumble through the water and hit Shiro's wall. Shiro rushed over to Matt and helped him up before turning to Keith." H-hey Keith, we were just hanging out." Keith nodded before he shut Shiro's door behind him." I need your advice on something." Shiro and Matt looked confused." Uhh, sure little brother. What is it?" Keith shifted uncomfortably." It's a long story. You might want to sit down for it."  
  
After telling Shiro and Matt about what happened yesterday and today, to which Matt worriedly checked him over like a mother fish, he made them swear secrecy. Both of the older boys swore not to tell and began offering advice." Well, in all honesty, I should be telling you to forget about it, but I know you Keith and you're a smart kid. I'm just gonna say follow your heart on this one. What does it want." Shiro offered to which Matt wholeheartedly agreed. Keith was laying in bed and mulling over his brother's advice. Follow your heart? What does that mean? He thought about it as his eyelids drooped. He fell asleep as he thought about what his heart wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Allura! Allura!" A cry could be heard as an out of breath boy crashed through the door. His sister raced over to him." Lance, what's the matter? Oh, my goddess you're out of breath. What happened?" The teen looked at his older sister eyes wide." T-three merteens saw me. They saw me in the coral bush. They heard me sing. I'm scared Allura." The boy's sister had gone silent as she swim paced. Her face was drawn and pale." Do you know what this means Lance?" The boy shook his head. His sister smiled at him." It means we have a way to make our lives better. We have to catch them. And you're the key." Lance looked at his sister and nodded." I see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wants to chase pretty sirens. Shiro is badass brother 2k17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I must have conspired with the devil when I wrote this. There is definitely some angst in here. I also apologise in advance for Allura and her behavior in this chapter. I have a huge reason for why she acts the way she does so don't be too angry at her. Also, I'm terribly sorry that I have not updated in forever. I honestly don't know what happened. If I had to blame it on anything it'd have to be my mental health.

Keith's day started out like any other day before he saw the siren. He woke up, ate the breakfast his mom had made him, talked to Shiro a bit, and told his family he'd be back before dinner. As he swam out the door he noticed Shiro looking at him worriedly. Keith brushed it off with a reassuring smile sent his brother's way. Shiro shook his head slightly and Keith left quickly.

As he swam past the coral brush dotting along the pathway, he began to hum softly. He wouldn't exactly call his humming music per say. It was well-known that sirens were the ones with the beautiful voices while merpeople were noted for appearances. But Keith's voice was....enjoyable at the most. At least to his ears. As he continued to hum softly, he drifted past the colony's border and into the coral forest.

There wasn't a lot of fish today and most of them didn't seem interested in Keith at all. He had a few curious ones swim up to him and nestle in his hair, but they quickly left after realizing he wasn't sheltered and had no food for them. Keith settled on a large rock that resembled a lounge area and stretched out. He sighed and gazed up at the crystal waters. Numerous fish swam along, unaffected by his presence and it dawned on Keith how insignificant he was. His colony was one small one in a small sea, in a small world that he knew nothing about. He chuckled softly and his eyelids fluttered shut. Maybe he'd be able to catch a few more hours of sleep. His eyes opened slowly when he heard a slight rustling not far off from where he was laying. Suddenly a soft melody floated  through the waves to his ears

 

_"I see the moon, The moon sees Me. God bless the moon and God bless me"_

Keith got up from his rock and began to swim towards the haunting melody and noticed a flicker of blue out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards it but saw nothing

_"I see the stars, The stars see Me. God bless the stars and God bless me."_

Keith continued to follow, his heart pulling him towards the singer. He felt a shiver go down his spine but continued anyway

_"I see the world, The world sees Me. God bless the world and God bless me"_

Keith's heart rate spiked when he drifted through the kelp and came face to face with the siren he'd seen the other day. The siren noticed him and a soft smile appeared on its face. It slowly began to circle Keith, It's tail brushing against his once and a while. It reached out its hand as it finished the last verse

_"I know an angel watches over Me. God bless the angels and God bless me"_

Keith stared at the siren's hand and then back at its face. Its mouth spread wide in a full tooth grin and it chuckled, the light glinting off its razor-sharp teeth.

"Come on angel, I won't bite unless you want me too."

Keith saw no real harm in this and reached for his hand. Suddenly the siren darted away, chuckling as it went. Keith growled lowly and started after it. He noticed pretty quickly that the siren was not going full speed but was still a lot faster than him. He continued chasing after the siren and noticed the siren was shouting taunts at him

"Come on pretty boy, can't you go faster than that."

"I'll show you, showoff." Keith muttered under his breath as he sped up. The siren darted in and out of coral reefs, ducked under overhanging rocks and finally hid in the kelp forest. Keith began to search around the kelp stalks not noticing a shape drifting above him. He stiffened when he heard a small hum. He whirled around in time to see a shape dart towards him. He was thrown across the clearing and felt a stinging in his ribs. A siren hovered over him, it's light pink gills flaring out as it hissed and held him down. The other siren, who Keith could now tell was male, held a net. The siren holding him down peered back at the male and smiled.

"Good job, Lance. You did perfect." 

Lance scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. 

"It was no problem 'Llura." His ocean eyes looked into Keith's and Keith noticed they seemed clouded in doubt and fear. Allura took the net from Lance and threw it over Keith. He began to struggle and whimper in fear and pain. He suddenly became aware of a rapid swooshing sound and suddenly saw Allura and Lance go tumbling through the water. He noticed a figure above him and almost screamed in relief

" 'Kashi! You're here!"

Shiro smiled down at his little brother and lifted the net off him. He reached and pull his brother up before pinning the sirens down with his gaze. Allura had her tail curled around Lance who's eyes were glowing that was the telltale sign of a mermaid or siren crying.  Keith felt bad reached out to hold Shiro back. Shiro looked over at him then back at the sirens.

"Explain why you lured my brother here, injured him then trapped him in a net." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lance cleared his throat and looked at Keith.

"We had too. You see our Father is the head of the siren community. We were outcastes because we saved a merman from getting attacked by sharks. He told us the only way we could ever come back is if we injured a mermaid or merman and brought them back with us in time for the moon harvest festival. We... We didn't mean any harm. The only reason we only did it is because we miss our mother and our siblings. Please.... Don't kill us." The young siren's growing a lighter blue each second he babbled. Choked sobs ripped from his throat and his sister had began to rock him in her arms. Keith gulped and swam closer to him. He gently kneeled by Allura who hissed and flared her gills. He looked at her almost as if asking permission and she gulped before nodding. He reached out and gently pulled the sobbing siren into his arms. 

"Hey, listen. I'm kinda pissed at you for hurting me and everything but.... But if your dad would kick you out simply because you're nice is terrible. He doesn't deserve you guys. But I need you to trust me when I say it'll be okay." The siren lifted his head and stared at Keith before nodding. He buried his head in Keith's and continued to sob. 

For the rest of the day, two sirens and two mermen sat in a clearing, each crying for the hurt that spewed from the youngest ones eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

After Lance had tired himself out from crying, he sat limply in Keith's lap gazing at his tail. He opened his mouth and leaned closer to Keith so only he could hear.

"I never told you but, your tail is amazing. It's really eye-catching." Keith blushed lightly and smiled. 

"Thanks. I actually thought yours was kinda pretty too." Lance chuckled and pushed a strand of Keith's hair out of his eyes. He gently twirled it around before letting it go. It spun around slowly and Lance yawned watching it. Allura sat off to the side, watching them quietly. Shiro was next to her and he eyed Lance and Keith's position. Keith glared back at the both of them. His body uncurled slightly and he looked up at the surface.

"Shiro, we have to get home soon. Mom is gonna beat us if we aren't there for dinner."

"Yes, Lance and I have to get back or our caretaker will have our vocal cords." 

Shiro stared at her and she looked back. 

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Your vocal cords?!" 

"Yes. A siren's voice is very important to them." 

"Okaaay then. Well anyways, Keith we need to go and so it seems they do too." 

Keith huffed softly and gently untangled himself from Lance. Shiro pushed himself up off the rock he was on and waited for Keith. Allura seemed a bit more impatient as she swam towards the two and gently pulled them apart.

"Allura! Rude." Lance crossed his arms and pouted softly as his sister wrapped her long arms around him and pulled to her chest to shield him from Keith's gaze. Keith growled softly before Shiro set a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"I'm extremely sorry but Lance and I must get going. Our caretaker is very strict about our curfew and we're already twenty ticks later than usual." Shiro nodded and smiled at the siblings.

"Us too. Our stepfather will be livid if we take any longer to get back." With that the teens went their own ways, not ignore the quick glances Lance and Keith kept sending each other before they were out of each other's sight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, merpeople huh?" Allura nudged her younger brother. He groaned before rolling his eyes.

" Please not now 'Llura. It was a long day and I just... I want to see him again but I know I can't." The ocean eyed siren sighed softly and his sister smiled in pity.

"Maybe I can find some way that you could see him again. But Lance, be careful. I know how you are and I don't... I don't want you to get hurt like I did." Lance looked at his sister and beamed brightly before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, so much. I couldn't have asked for a better sister." Allura ruffled his hair before shoving him off.

"Alright ya' big lug. Let's get home before Coran has our tails." 

The siren teens laughed and raced each other home. Lance came in first place with Allura huffing behind him in deep breaths. Lance began to rub it in her face before the door opening interrupted him.

"There you two are. What in Poseidon's name kept you out so late?"

"Coran! We're so sorry. We got caught out looking at the stars. It won't happen again." Lance swam up to the old siren and hugged him gently before looking back at his sister. Coran sighed and hugged the youngling back.

"It better not. You missed my tuna rolls. Now come on inside. Let's feed you both before getting you off to bed." Allura and Lance followed the old siren inside, all while chattering about the galaxies they'd saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith and Shiro quickly made their way back to the village. Both were out of breath hoping not to be caught. Weaving through the housed to avoid nigh patrol men, they finally made it home.

"Alright Keith, when we enter be very quiet." Shiro mummered to him softly. Keith nodded and the pair quietly made it through the front door. They'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard a throat clearing. Both turned to find Zarkon towering over them.

"Boys, where were you?" Keith and Shiro shared a glance before turning back to their stepfather. Shiro cleared his gills before flashing his brightest smile.

"Keith and I were just checking up on Pidge and Matt's mother. She got sick." Zarkon sighed realizing that he couldn't punish them. He nodded his head and turned to the boys.

"Alright but go to your rooms. And be quiet please. Your mother is sleeping." The merbrothers nodded and rushed off before Zarkon could find any more reason to punish them. The boys both went to their separate rooms and drifted off to bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The next chapter should be up some time next week. Sadly I start school tomorrow and won't have that much time to update. Enjoy! Also more angst in the next chapter. Let's just say Zarkon hits some he should have never laid his hands on.


	6. Note: mental health

I honestly never saw myself being the type of author who puts a story on hiatus but here I am. So recently school just started up for me and while it's been fun, I've gotten a little stressed out. What most of you readers don't know is that I suffer from extreme social anxiety and depression. I also have an immune deficiency meaning I get sick a lot. Recently I restarted this story hoping to have something to do in my free time. I woke up this morning to a sore throat and headache. I also have noticed some signs of my depression and anxiety getting worse. I've been avoiding people, eating alone, getting angry at my siblings, crying, locking my family and friends out and I'm worried for myself. I loved writing this story with all my heart but I can't keep going on like this. I have so many other things to focus on and my mental health is my top priority along with school. I'm so so sorry but I can't do it anymore. I'm not saying that I'll never finish it but I'm saying it'll be a while till I do. You might not even see this considering I'm debating whether or not to post it but I need you to understand that I've thought this over for a while and there is no other way for myself to get better. I hope you all understand and I'd just like to say I love you all so much and that I will continue this at a later date


End file.
